


On Even Ground

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confession, Forehead Touching, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Frederick is confused to see that Chrom is serving him breakfast in bed and taking on his chores. What caused this change in Chrom?





	On Even Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Ylisse Week 2018, day 4, prompt: knight.

Frederick awoke to an all too familiar smell: eggs and bacon. The first sight that greeted him upon opening his eyes was Chrom, holding a tray. “I made you breakfast,” he greeted, beaming. 

“My Lord!” Frederick sat up in bed. “Why are you awake at this time? It is not even sun up.”

Chrom set the tray down in Frederick’s lap. It was a lovingly prepared breakfast. Exactly the kind Frederick usually prepared for Chrom. “Well, you wake up so early to make breakfast for me, I figured I owed you the same treatment from time to time.”

“But my Lord, you’re the Exalt and I’m simply your knight. This is my duty, but it is an unfair addition to your workload.” While Frederick did not wish to encourage Chrom, he was hungry, and began to eat. The meal tasted almost identical to the ones he had prepared for Chrom. 

“Sorry Frederick, but you’ve got plenty of responsibilities too. Yet you always find the time to take such good care of me. The least I owe you is the same level of effort.” 

“But my Lord, we are not equals. You far outrank me.” 

Chrom winced a bit, then turned away. “I hope you enjoy the food, Frederick.”

Frederick did enjoy the food. But why had Chrom seemed so dejected? Was he simply not excited about his work for the day? Frederick would have to go the extra mile for Chrom today. 

***

When Frederick went by a rarely used part of the castle to dust, he was surprised to find that it had just been dusted. His gut told him it had been dusted moments ago, so he strode down the hall, covering the distance with a few long strides. Soon enough he found the culprit. “Haha!” Frederick yelled as he grabbed his target by the shoulder. Now he would find out who had robbed him of the opportunity to dust. 

“It’s good to see you too, Frederick,” Chrom said leisurely. 

“My Lord, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I knew you liked to dust this part of the castle from time to time, and I was free, so I decided to save you the trouble. How are you, by the way?”

“My Lord, please, your time is better spent doing just about anything else. Leave the dusting to me.”

“So only I am allowed to enjoy my free time? And you have to spend it doing simple chores? I’m always grateful for everything you do for me, Frederick. But I’d like to do that for you as well.”

Frederick sighed, and took on the same time he’d use to scold a child. “My Lord, your time is worth more than mine-”

“No it isn’t, Frederick. I don’t care about our ranks. I care about you. And I want to repay you for all you’ve done for me over the years. Please, Frederick.”

“Why would you do anything for me, my Lord? Do you plan to do this for every worker in Ylisse?”

Chrom looked away at that last bit, musing. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually.” He turned back to Frederick. “But you’re special, Frederick. You’re important to me. More than anyone else.”

“I’m simply doing my job-”

“Frederick I love you.”

That stopped Frederick cold. “What?”

“Frederick, I’m in love with you. It’s taken me a long time to realize it. I just figured it out last night, actually. But that’s why I don’t want to sit back and let you coddle me anymore. I want us to be equals. I’m not asking you to return my feelings. Just. Let me feel like I’m not taking advantage of you. That’s all I want.”

Frederick fell to one knee. “Lord Chrom, I’ve dreamt of this day and-“

“Um. I’m sorry Frederick. I don’t want to move things that quickly. Like I said, I don’t want to take advantage of you and your loyalty. I think we should take this slowly, so you can see me at my worst and-“

“I’m sorry my Lor-Chrom. But I have already seen you at your worst. And your best. I’ve seen you step into roles of leadership that were thrust upon you. I’ve seen you trust, and give, no matter the risk you faced for it. I’ve seen you fight time and again to protect your people. I’ve dreamed of this day.”

Chrom did not know what to say. So he decided to kneel down next to Frederick and press his forehead to Frederick’s. “Alright. I’ve asked you to trust me, you deserve the same. If you’re sure you want to move right to a proposal, I’m honored to accept.”


End file.
